yui_ooifandomcom-20200213-history
10 Weirdest Methods of Time Travel
GAMESMOVIESTV WIKIS WONDER WOMAN • MARVEL • DC Here's what the Academy Awards got right and got very, very wrong. Drew Dietsch 7m GAME OF THRONES • MCU • TV Tom Hiddleston and Maisie Williams trade verbal blows as Loki and Arya -- in their Early Man accents -- and try to guess who said the line. Kim Taylor-Foster 3h MCU • MARVEL • MOVIES Those colored rocks that purple guy wants have the potential to open up the MCU in ways we haven't seen yet. Drew Dietsch 18h THE CW • ARROWVERSE • DC Actor Cress Williams reckons a couple of the superheroes would be toast. Kim Taylor-Foster 3h MOVIES Will 'Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri' continue its dominant run? Chris Tilly 4h MOVIES 'The Shape of Water' lands the most nominations while Greta Gerwig and Jordan Peele make history with directing nods. Drew Dietsch 4h PC GAMING • GAMES It's time to return to Half-Life: Full Life Consequences Jack DeVries 27m THE SIMPSONS The hero we deserve, but not the one we need right now �� #NationalPieDay ... getfandom 33m MOVIES Twitter is blowing up over the news that Alec Baldwin's animated comedy is on the list for Best Animated Feature Film along with Disney's 'Coco.' GameSpot 49m GAME TRAILERS • PLAYSTATION • GAMES Kratos Takes on a Huge Task in New 'God of War' Story Trailer Journeying with his son Atreus, the Ghost of Sparta himself must face some brutal new challenges in the upcoming PS4 game set for Apr. 20. YouTube 2h Slaying Titans Has Never Felt Better 'Duke Nukem' Film to Possibly Get John Cena to Star Ryan Reynolds, Fox Developing New 'Clue' Movie The ‘Metal Gear Survive’ Beta Is Haunted by ‘The Phantom Pain’ Rosario Dawson on Twitter Instagram post by FANDOM • Jan 22, 2018 at 10:26pm UTC The Academy on Twitter New 'A Wrinkle in Time' Trailer Will Give You All the Feels Former 'GoT' Star in Talks to Join Motley Crue Biopic 'Mighty Ducks' TV Series in the Works Play 'Splatoon 2' with FANDOM #GitGud2018 Disney Reveals Full Cast for 'The Incredibles 2' 5 Improvements ‘Metal Gear Survive’ Needs to Make Before Launch Instagram post by FANDOM • Jan 22, 2018 at 5:38pm UTC Razzie Noms: 'Transformers' Voted Worst of the Worst The Powers That Make Black Panther Such a Badass Finally There's a Dragon Ball Game with Hardcore Fighter Cred The Best 'PUBG' Settings To Help Your Chicken Dinner Acquisition 'Westworld' Has Wrapped Up Filming 5 Most Shocking Moments from SAG Awards Burnham Gets a Spooky Visitor on ‘Star Trek: Discovery’ �� Instagram post by FANDOM • Jan 22, 2018 at 1:26am UTC Instagram post by FANDOM • Jan 21, 2018 at 11:55pm UTC All the Winners from the SAG Awards Inside Look at 'Ready Player One' Instagram post by FANDOM • Jan 21, 2018 at 1:13am UTC Instagram post by FANDOM • Jan 21, 2018 at 12:33am UTC PlayStation x Nike PG-2 is ���� Instagram post by FANDOM • Jan 20, 2018 at 7:23pm UTC John Boyega on Twitter Instagram post by FANDOM • Jan 19, 2018 at 11:57pm UTC Margot Robbie Has 3 Options for a Harley Quinn Movie Why Thanos Should Be the Main Character of ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ FANDOM on Twitter Milk’s Road to ‘All Stars 3’ Spielberg Eyeing 'Indiana Jones 5' for His Next Film A New Team Rises on ‘Arrow’ Danny McBride Is Playing Crocodile Dundee's Son ... WTF How Street Fighter Saved a Life '28 Weeks Later' Director to Take on 'Sword in the Stone' Remake Free Game of the Week: ‘Uncanny Valley’ is Old School Horror In So Many Ways Instagram post by FANDOM • Jan 19, 2018 at 6:04pm UTC Simon Pegg, Nick Frost Developing Ghost Hunting Series 'Truth Seekers' EXCLUSIVE: Skylar Astin on Replacing Justin Timberlake in New 'Trolls' Show Rian Johnson Mocks Critics of Controversial 'Last Jedi' Scene When You Can See the Big Movies in 2019 ‘Britannia’s Answer to 'GoT's Arya and The Hound Tom Hardy's Rap Mixtape From 1999 Has Been Released ‘Battlefront II’ ... Where Fun Costs Extra Footage from 'Venom' Set Leaks ... and It's Insane Did 'Supernatural' Just Launch a Spin-off? �� Shazad Latif On Keeping THAT Mind-Blowing Secret Viacom And CBS Considering Deal To Bring Star Trek Under Single Company MGK to Play Tommy Lee in Netflix's Motley Crue Biopic ‘Men in Black’ Spinoff Gets a New Release Date �� Sit Down and Enjoy the New 'Super Troopers 2' Trailer Right Meow! Best Fan-Made Ships of the Decade 2018 Screen Actors Guild Awards Nomination List Should We Believe the ‘Black Panther’ Hype? Chicken Dinners For Lunch – FANDOM Plays ‘PUBG’ Interview: Ian McShane on the Powerful and Personal ‘Jawbone’ 'Mr. Robot' Actor to Play the Wizard in 'Shazam!' Lara Croft Leaps Into Action in New 'Tomb Raider' 2018 Trailer ‘Dragon Ball FighterZ’ Has All the Makings of an eSport Hit Instagram post by FANDOM • Jan 18, 2018 at 3:45pm UTC Fast and Furious Live: The Secrets Behind the Stunts See the First Trailer for the 'Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery' Game 5 Mad Moments in New ‘GoT’ Clone ‘Britannia’ ‘Britannia’ Will Fill the Void Left by 'Game of Thrones' FPS Doesn’t Get More Old-School Than ‘Dusk’ What 'The Trial of The Flash' Verdict Means for Team Flash EXCLUSIVE: Ian McShane Shines a Light on ‘Hellboy’ Reboot FANDOM on Twitter Nintendo Reveals the Labo QUIZ: Anime or Punk Band? Check out Elongated Man’s New Superhero Suit in 'The Flash' Latest ‘Arrow’ Trailer Amps up the New Team Rivalries 7 Anime Deaths That Had Us Ugly Crying �� Queens React to Katya Taking a Break from Drag Who Is Runway Coach Stacey McKenzie in 'ANTM'? Weird Wednesday: Be the World’s Worst Cat in ‘Catlateral Damage’ Is This the Year of Donkey Kong? Instagram post by FANDOM • Jan 17, 2018 at 6:58pm UTC Why the Black Community Needs ‘Black Panther’ First Look at 'Tomb Raider' 2018 Over 10M Viewers Watched Overwatch League Week 1 Majin Android 21 to Be Playable in 'Dragon Ball FighterZ' Will 'Dragon Ball FighterZ' Pave Forward the Future of DB Games? J.J. Abrams Is Working on a Space Drama (For TV This Time) TRENDING Edit NEED TO KNOW Complete List of Oscar Nominees 4h Ryan Reynolds, Fox Developing New 'Clue' Movie 18h Former 'GoT' Star in Talks to Join Motley Crue Biopic 21h 'Mighty Ducks' TV Series in the Works 21h Disney Reveals Full Cast for 'The Incredibles 2' 23h Category:10 Weirdest Methods of Time Travel Category:Browse Category:Fggot Category:Fggoty Category:Dfhhbg Category:F Category:Gf Category:Gff Category:Fg Category:D Category:Fgdf Category:G Category:Dgf Category:Dg Category:Df